Ninja Magic
by KamiofMany91
Summary: Naruto sees a secound technique when he steals the Forbiden Scroll, now a normal 17 year old is forced to survive in a world he isn't acustomed to. Naru/Hina Saku/Lee Shika/Tema


**Ninja Magic**

**Chapter 1: The Mage Appears**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Magic. If I did, Naruto would love oldies and Kamigawa would have been better.

Naruto was tired after practicing his new technique and waiting for Mizuki to appear when he noticed another that seemed cool. 'Mage Summoning Technique: Summon a mage that can help you the most. I wanna see this.' He did the hand seals: Tori, Usagi, Ryu, Saru, Tori. Nothing appeared to happen. Iruka showed up and Naruto tried to not look tired.

Meanwhile, in a different universe, a teen, who recently turned 17, was playing a card game with one of his best friends. "Give up, you know that I can keep bringing back my artifact creatures and next turn all your creatures will be destroyed. I have finally beaten you," stated John, a junior who was considered one of the smartest of the group of friends. James, who John considered the best Magic player in the group, drew and smirked. "You going to lose again to day, John. I play Oblivion Ring on your Scourglass." "I don't think so. Cancel," John yelled. James was taken a back a little bit but persevered. "Fine," James stated, "I attack with Battlegrace Angel, who is now a 9/9 thanks to my two Akrasan Squire, two Guardians of Akrasa, and herself." John smirks as he taps his last mana to play a last minute addition to his deck. I win James, because I play Holy Day." As he plays this though, the room in which they play their game suddenly blacks out and when the lights come back on, James sees that John and all his decks was missing.

Back with Naruto, Iruka and Mizuki, Naruto had started going to town on his treacherous teacher when John appeared in a flash of light unnoticed by Naruto due to the bag of bones that use to be a teacher. Iruka, however, noticed the light and saw a person appear from the light and drop on the ground. The person then stood up and started yelling in a foreign language that Iruka didn't quite understand. Naruto had just finished with the beat down he just delivered and saw the strange person as well. Before anything could be done ANBU descended and took Mizuki away and brought Naruto, Iruka and the new person to the Hokage, who had been watching the events on his gazing orb. 'Damn villagers and their stupid views,' thought the venerable man who actually knew the language the teen had spoken. When the group arrived, Sarutobi told the ANBU to go back to their posts. He then proceeded to talk to the one who appeared in a flash of light.

John was sort of scared. One because of the beating he witnessed and two men and women in all black with masks on had forced him and two others to a room with an old man that spoke in what sounded like Japanese. The old man then spoke to him. "So, you are the mage Naruto summoned using that technique. You don't look like much, but that doesn't mean anything. So tell me about yourself." John looked surprised but recovered quickly. "My name is Williams John. I am from a small town in Louisiana. I'm seventeen, but I think during my trip I was reverted to my twelve year old self. I play a card game called Magic: The Gathering. I shorten it to either MTG or Magic. I think something else happened during my trip besides my age changing. I know some about Japanese culture and some of the language. I also know a little Spanish."

The Hokage was surprised that John knew how to say his name correctly but when he heard about knowing a little about their culture because of similarities of another, he decided to do something a little unexpected. "John, I think you will like what I'm about to do. Translation Technique," Sarutobi said in an even voice. The old guy then addressed Naruto. "Naruto, you do understand that you are not your … tenant, right?"

John understood what they where saying and wondered what they were talking about. He didn't really pay attention and started to draw on the energy that he felt around him. In his mind, he saw an image of an expansive forest that had a fence around it. He pictured his favorite spirit from Kamigawa, a simple one mana creature that had no attack but was powerful in a green deck. Suddenly it appeared on the floor. That freaked out every ninja in the room. 'Who has summoned me" the creature asked telepathically. John, being the only one to hear it, answered, "I did. Why?" The creature responded, "So I can tell the 'walkers that a new mage has appeared." With that it disappeared, leaving the ninjas thinking 'WTF'.

(AN: I don't feel like writing the explanations of how John got there and how he changed ages.)

Naruto was so happy to make a friend, even one as strange as John. He asked if the old man would make John into a ninja, but John spoke up about this. "Oji-sama, I want to ask about how I will join the village. I'm not very strong or fast. I've got a sharp mind, but that's just about it. I have no training to be a ninja." The old man was taken aback by this. He thought of a way for John to train to be a ninja and help Naruto at the same time, and have a balance of teams this year. "John you will alternate between squads. I will tell the instructors about you and have them help you.

Next Day

John decided to go shopping by himself. The old guy had put him up with a clan of assholes, for the most part. John decided to help the clan a little by leaving an impression on the head's youngest daughter, Hanabi if he remembered correctly, so that she would turn "evil" i.e. become rebellious and change the way of the clan. Hinata, the head's other child, decided to go with John to see if she could stalk Naruto, though she didn't tell him this. They parted and agreed to meet at noon by the Hokage Tower. John looked for a good place to do business, so after searching and asking around he found a weapon shop/ ninja outlet. As John entered he noticed that, while it looked bad on the outside, the inside was better looking than any other store he'd seen. A girl was behind the desk, looking at the weapons in a daze.

Jon noticed that she hadn't noticed him come in so he decided to do something mean/funny. He snuck up to her and yelled "IDIOT, NO SLEEPING DURING CLASS." The girl shot up like she had just been shot in the butt. She looked around trying to find her dad, but saw a strange boy with brown hair and eyes on the floor laughing hard. She blushed and cleared her throat. "If you are finished, how can I help you?" The boy smiled and replied, "I was in an accident recently and lost my home and all my cloths. I was hoping I could get my cloths and supplies here. I don't see your clothing section could you point me in the right direction."

"Sure, hold on a second. Dad, a guy here needs some cloths. I think you should handle it," the girl yelled up at here father. Her father, who thought this was funny, replied, "Tenten, why are saying I should help this person? Are you afraid that you might see something you like?" The man came downstairs, revealing a 6'5" man with a scar across both his forehead and nose. John noticed he was dressed in a black ninja getup with a hood that was down at the moment. The man then introduced himself to the guest. "I'm Ninnin, Tenten's father, and owner of this shop. I would be happy to help you. So, what exactly do you need cloths wise?" John told him that he needed some black cargo pants, a black hooded pullover, as well as a navy and white one. He also needed a kunai holster and shuriken pouch and some underwear and black tobi and some shoes. Ninnin was able to get all that in John's size but asked him to check out what shoes he wanted. He got a pair of sandals that was black with navy stripes. John also asked if they could do some embroidery work to the pullovers. When asked what he wanted John replied, "On the black one, I want a white skull, the blue one a light blue water droplet and on the white one a black sun."(think mana symbols) After he got the white pullover he put it on and paid for his items including some kunai, some shuriken, and a backpack.

John noticed that he still had a few hours before he needed to meet Hinata, so he went to one place that made him feel a little closer to home, the public library, where he became a member and checked out some books that he noticed where on the academy section of the library. He got a book on chakra, one on basic nintechnique and gentechnique, and one on the history of the village. He put them in his backpack headed to the meeting spot and started read the book on chakra first. After a while, he decided to try the first exercise to awaken his chakra, meditating. When he cleared his mind, he was suddenly pulled in to it by a great force.

The first thing he noticed was that he was on a large island. He found he was on a beach looking into the seemingly endless ocean. John noticed two people watching him in the forest behind him. "Come out of the forest, now! I can sense you two in there you know," John told the two shadows behind him. After a few minutes the revealed themselves. John turned around and was shocked to see Jace Beleren and Tezzeret were the ones watching him. "Young one, we are here to train you in the art of summoning and gathering mana. You have a strong alignment with blue mana, but can use all types. How is this possible," Jace, being the more human of the two, asked. John told them about how he played with many decks starting in Kamigawa with Spiritbane, a red deck that housed yamabushi and ronin. His favorite deck had been mostly blue, like his Esper deck, his Rouge deck, and his friend James' Jace deck. He also told them that he liked his Spiritbane and snake decks. He was instructed on the basics and was able to channel two mana easily and was able to control most of the creatures he summoned. He also was able to unlock his chakra.

Hinata was worried. She had arrived a little late, and saw John meditating. Around him water was flowing while the wind had picked up a bit. She had been shaking him for the better part of twenty minutes when he awoke. He apologized for making her wait and they went to a local food joint. It was an ethnic food restaurant, of sorts. John noticed a Mexican food section and saw his "addiction" and ordered 4 bean burritos with no onions. Hinata tried a burrito and some chicken alfrado. Hinata asked about the food choice and John told her the reason he enjoyed bean burritos. "Hinata-san, there was a food joint that was dedicated to food similar to burritos. The bean burritos there were was cheap and filling. My mom would get me some once a week and joke with me every time we pasted one and I asked if we could go there," John revealed, hoping Hinata wouldn't ask about his mom. She sensed that he did want to talk about his mom so they ate in silence.

After they had finished eating, John was wondering if Hinata could help him with his chakra control. She agreed and showed him with some of the basic chakra control exercises she had learned. He picked them up quickly and by the end of the day he had Hinata's level of control and an excellent amount of chakra for a genin. John ate with The Hyuuga main family and they discussed their activities for the day. John was shown his room which was next door to Hinata's and remembered he had forgotten to buy a pair of PJs when he saw that with his other cloths was a pair of black flannel bottoms and a black tank top with a note from Tenten on them. 'Figured you might have forgotten PJs your friend, Tenten' Getting into be John hoped his friends were ok and really hoped his teachers didn't think he was missing their classes on purpose.

Day of Team Assignments

John was walking to the Acadamy with Hinata for his only day of school here. He was dressed in his blue pullover, black cargo pants and his sandals. He noticed that Hinata was looking at Naruto, blushing all the while. She was so focused on Naruto that she didn't notice John smile became an evil smirk, like he was planning something sinister. Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru felt a shiver go down their back and thought, 'Someone is planning something bad for me, I just know it.' '**Who would be that stupid, cha!'** John was surprised to find his snake deck and his Superabundance decks in his original cargo pants with his merrow deck. He brought them with him to pass the time if needed. Iruka made John wait outside the class in order to introduce himself.

Iruka called him to come in and John gave a brief intro about himself, like his name, that he had moved here recently, and that he like bean burritos. He saw that there were no empty chairs so he stood in the back, waiting for the team assignments. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sauske. Team 8: Aburami Shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzaka Kiba. Team 9 is still alive so Team 10: Akamichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino and Nara Shikamaru. As for John-san, he will be rotating between teams. John stay with what ever team you like today but tomorrow you will be with Team 7. Now that you have your teams," Iruka began before being interrupter by the bell for lunch. The ninja filed out but John stayed behind to make some friends he started by going over to the new Ino-Shika-Cho team and talking with them he taught Shikamaru to play Magic and they had a quick match.

John was using his Esper deck and lent Shikamaru his Merrow deck. They cut and John went first. "I play Arcane Sanctum. Your move." Shikamaru opened with an island and played Ponder. John played a plain and played an Ethrium Sculptor and ended his turn. Shikamaru played a plain and then a Judge of Currents. John drew played a swamp and then he played an Executioner's Capsule a Gold Myr and an Ethersworn Canonist. He attacked with the sculptor and brought Shikamaru down to 19. Shkia responded on his turn by playing an island then playing a Merrow Reejerey. He attacked and John took the attack and was at 18. John got a smug look on his face played an island then told Shika, "You better be ready for this. I play a second Ehterium Sculptor, and then I play a Master of Etherium, and use Executioner's Capsule to kill your Reejerey. I hit you with Gold Myr, Etherium Sculptor and Ethersworn Canonist. You take seven, dropping you down to 12. Your turn." The match lasted a few more turns but with John calling in his air force and playing multiple spells unaffected by his Canonist. The crushing blow came when he got out a Sharding Sphinx. The army of thopters John produced pumped up his Master to an 11/11 and Shika knew he was beat.

The class was getting back and when Kurenai showed up to take Team 8, John decided to go with them. They introduced themselves and got started with their test, an assessment for their teacher to see where they stand. John's turn came up and He fought Kurenain using some gentechnique he created and test his physical prowess. He tried his best and was surprised to se that he was on par with Shino and his gentechnique was praised by the illusion mistress. After his turn Kurenai dismissed them and told John that Team 7 was probably still at the Academy. He joined the group just before Kakashi got there and John went through the intro thing again. Kakashi decided to give them his test in the morning and suggested they not eat anything. John was ready for anything tomorrow.

Day of Judgement(a.k.a Kakashi's Test)

John got to the testing site an hour late due to him making and eating his own breakfast of a meat-filled omelet and some good OJ. Sakura yelled at him but he ignored her again Kakashi appeared right after he got there. Kakashi explained the test (standard bell test with two bells) and let them begin. Naruto and John decided to team up, John saying he would rally the other two to help them. John went looking for them and found Sakura and convinced her to join them. John left to find Sauske, only to find him buried up to his neck. John put a gentechnique over him to get the avenger to join up. Naruto was doing an excellent job of distracting Kakashi allowing Sakura to join up with him while John and Sauske attacked from range to keep him pinned down. The timer rang and Kakashi smirked, as did John, though for different reasons. Kakashi stopped them and said, "You did well, but none of you got the bells, so you all go back to the Academy." He then noticed John smirking and realized something. "Kakashi-sempai, I did take the bells from you see. I'm going to give one to Naruto and the other to Sakura."

Naruto gave his bell to Sauske, because Naruto thought that was what was needed in a Hokage. John asked Kakashi, "Everyone passed, right? The point was teamwork, after all, Kakashi-sempai." Kakashi just eye smiled agreed and told them they were the first ones to pass the test, unfortunately, John's gentechnique wore off and Sauske yelled at John for manipulating him using illusions. John ran for it, but was caught quickly and beaten pretty badly. Before fire could be brought into it, Kakashi interceded and healed John.

After John's injuries had healed, all being minor, Kakashi dismissed them for the day. "John-san, I would prefer if stayed for a bit," Kakashi stated, hoping to get started teaching John the basics. John agreed and Kakashi decided to teach John the basic replacement technique and was surprised John got it on his first try. "Sensei, don't think I'm a genius, but the reason I got it quickly is that I analyzed the technique and figured out the general principles of it," John, in a meek voice, told his sensei. Kakashi preceded to tech John the other academy techniques. John finished in less than an hour, and decided to see what team 10 was up to.

KoM91: First writing in a long time, done!!!

Shika: Troublesome writers.

KoM91: SHUT IT!!! Please R&R


End file.
